The present invention relates generally to the medical field and, more particularly, to a method and device for measuring cognitive efficiency in humans.
The measurement of cognitive efficiency has been limited to testing of a subjective nature, and results of such testing have not been available in real-time. In addition, current testing methods are limited in their ability to detect positive and negative changes in the cognitive efficiency of a test subject. It would be desirable to develop a method of measuring the level of cognitive efficiency and subsequent changes in cognitive efficiency by means of a purely objective test that yields results in real-time. Such a test should take into consideration reaction time, memory, spatial relationships, and mathematical integration.
The Automated Neuropsychological Assessment Metrics (ANAM) is a set of standardized batteries of cognitive tests, modified by neuropsychologists in the U.S. Armed Forces for precise measurement of cognitive processing efficiency of military personnel. The tests assess sustained concentration and attention, mental flexibility, spatial processing, cognitive processing efficiency, mood, arousal/fatigue level, and short-term, long-term and working memory. The ANAM is now in the public domain. The most recent version is ANAM V3.11a/96 which includes the following battery of tests:
1. Subject Demographics Form
2. Stanford Sleepiness or Sleep/Fatigue Scale
3. Mood Scale 2
4. Simple and Two-Choice Reaction Time
5. Sternberg Memory Search Tasks
6. Running Memory Continuous Performance Task
7. Mathematical Processing Task
8. Digit Set Comparison Task
9. Logical Reasoning-Symbolic
10. Tower of Hanoi (Tower Puzzle)
11. Stroop Color/Word Interference
12. Code Substitution (Letter/Symbol Comparison)
13. Code Substitution (Immediate and Delayed Recall)
14. Spatial Processing Task (Simultaneous)
15. Matching to Sample
16. Tapping (Left and Right Index Finger)
17. Modified Orientation and Amnesia Test
It would be desirable to be able to use a subset of these tests to measure the cognitive efficiency of a human.
The present invention provides a method for measuring the cognitive efficiency in a human using the following cognitive tests: Simple Reaction Time; Running Memory Continuous Performance Task; Matching to Sample; Mathematical Processing Task. Change in cognitive efficiency may be measured by comparing the results of the cognitive tests to a baseline. Preferably the tests are administered in the listed sequence. Advantageously the tests are preceded by the Stanford Sleepiness Scale and Mood Scale 2 tests.
In a preferred arrangement there is provided a cognitive efficiency measurement device including a microprocessor having a memory, a battery of tests loaded into the memory of the microprocessor and including a Simple Reaction Time, a Running Memory Continuous Performance Task, a Matching to Sample, and a Mathematical Processing Task; a baseline stored in memory; means for computing the score on a run of the tests; the means for computing being perative for comparing the score to the stored baseline; and means for indicating a cognitive change.
These and other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the referenced drawings.